


Driving Home for Christmas

by beautifulmask



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Feel-good, Light Angst, Rare Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Self-Indulgent, all the cheezy xmas stuff you'd expect, engaged clexa, love and acceptance, saphic christmas romcom, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmask/pseuds/beautifulmask
Summary: Anya, while suffering from a serious lack of sleep, promises that she will bring her girlfriend to meet the family for Christmas. Her mother gets very excited over the news because everyone in the family’s been waiting to meet Anya’s mysterious new partner… There is only a small problem: Anya actually doesn’t have a girlfriend — she’s been lying to her family for months and now she needs to think fast if she wants to keep the story alive. Raven is in a bad spot and needs to find a place to spend her Christmas at. It would be match made in heaven if it wasn’t for one detail… Raven and Anya can’t stand one another.Or that Christmas Ranya FakeDating! AU
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85





	1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This Chrismas is going to be a difficult one both for personal and global reasons. So I've decided to be completely self-indulgent here and write a fluffy rom com that should be on the shelf with all properly cheezy romance novels. My aim is to write something funny and heartwarming for the cold days that are to come. Sort of a gift to myself and to anyone else who decides to join me on this journey. 
> 
> Huge thank you goes to [ AngrySapphicHeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySapphicHeda/pseuds/AngrySapphicHeda) for not only listening to my ramples and reading this story over and over but also putting together this wonderfull moodeboard for it!

Christmas; to some people it’s the most magical time of the year. However Raven Reyes was decisively not one of them. To her, Christmas was a symbol of broken promises and disappointment, an opportunity for other people to shove their happy, well adjusted, families in her face. Christmas meant being alone with a bottle of Jack and frozen dinner. Christmas was staying with her best friend Clarke and her parents and trying to ignore the pity in their eyes when she told them that she didn't have a family and in fact did not care to celebrate Christmas, thank you very much.

Despite her terrible experiences, this year had allowed her to be cautiously optimistic. After a turbulent couple of years Raven bought her own auto repair shop. Finally she would be her own boss, be free to be around engines all day and, best of all, she was moving into her own home in the small but perfectly cozy flat above the workshop of her autoshop. All of her savings went into remodeling the building but Raven knew it would be worth it in the end. She planned to spend the last two weeks of December getting it ready for the grand opening on January first, ignoring Christmas as a holiday, but celebrating the new beginning that she fought so hard to reach.

She should’ve known it was all too good to be true. On December tenth the reconstruction came to a halt when a water pipe burst, flooding the unfinished floor, and on top of that disaster the new heating system couldn’t be put in on time. Her whole schedule was ruined, her new flat without heating until January, her garage too flooded to store the shiny new equipment and the lease on her old flat expired leaving Raven with an unfinished reconstruction, storage issues and no heat in her flat _—_ just when the morning frost became a permanent fixture of life in the city. The only bright light in the godawful shitshow was her best friend Clarke Griffin,Who offered Raven a guest room and welcomed her with open arms to her place.

As soon as Raven called, Clarke insisted that she come and stay with her for a few days until things get sorted. The offer came from a place of friendship and love and originally Raven believed that staying with Clarke would be a nostalgic and fun distraction from her troubles and even if Clarke now lived with her fiance Lexa Woods, Raven could get along with her. And in truth it had been nice - at first. They had a fun movie night together, Lexa even turned out to be a much better cook than Raven or Clarke which improved Raven’s eating habits greatly. However, after a week of staying with them, Raven started to get the sense that she wasn’t entirely welcomed. It started with small signs, such as a conversation between Clarke and Lexa that would cut off as soon as she walked into the room, seemingly polite questions about how her apartment was looking being asked by both of them in one day… Raven’s suspicion slowly grew and she was conflicted whether to ask about it or just pack her bags and leave. But where would she go? 

Finally her dilemma was solved when, one evening, Clarke sat her down with a very awkward look and asked her if the flat would be ready before Christmas.

“I’m not sure.” Raven lied carefully. “Why?”

Clarke’s fingers tapped the beer bottle in her hand nervously. “Well you know, it's... Uhm, my parents are coming for Christmas.” 

“Aright.” Raven knew them both well, hell she even spent Christmas at their house before.

“And you know how my mom feels about hotel rooms. So we told them that they could stay with us.” Raven nodded. She understood, there was only one guest room in the apartment. Though Clarke seemed a little too nervous to only be telling her she was supposed to move to the couch. She remained silent, waiting for Clarke to continue.

“And I thought it would be fine, well not fine, you know my mother, but that you could just move to the couch. But now Lexa’s parents decided that they want to spend the holidays with us after all… So it looks like Lexa and I are going to have all of our parents here during the holidays so I was wondering. And I mean it's going to be chaotic as hell… And it's not like I don’t want you here, it's just...”

Clarke was tripping over her words so badly Raven decided to spare her the trouble. “Oh no, don’t worry about it, I don’t mind you kicking me out.” She spoke in a light tone but Clarke’s face only went a shade paler. 

“Oh god, no Raven!” Clarke rushed to say. “It's just going to be really chaotic and-”

Raven cut her off again. “Relax, it's okay. It's not like I want to be here for the natural disaster of Griffins and Woods trying to play nice for the holidays. Tomorrow I’ll ask my contractor when the heating will be fixed and, if it can’t be done before your parents come, I'll just ask another friend to let me crash or I’ll just go to a hotel.”

“I can pay for the hotel for you!” Clarke said quickly, her guilt over the subject obvious. 

Raven suppressed a wince. Truthfully, she couldn't afford a hotel. Her budget was being stretched to its limits by the reconstruction and she would need her small cushion of savings for the first few months before business actually picked up. But that didn't mean she wanted to be taking money from her friend. “I don't think that will be necessary but thank you for offering.”

“You can still come for Christmas dinner though. Lexa and my dad will be cooking. I don't want you to be alone for the whole holidays.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, you know I don’t care for the Christmas thing.” _At least that part is true._ Raven thought grimly. 

The next day was a particularly frustrating one as Raven first visited the reconstruction of her garage and was not happy to see the place was still a mess. The contractor informed her that they would be finished by the first week of January but that she would do better if she pushed the grand opening a week just in case.

“But what about the heating in the flat upstairs?” Raven pressed. Her contractor, mister Walters, only laughed at the idea. “No can do doll, we have to put in new pipes down here first before we move on to the upstairs. We can't just leave it down here and go fix up the apartment. We’d need to shut down your water for our work down here anyway.”

Raven frowned. “The generator just arrived so why can’t you put it in separately?”

“Look miss, no offence to you but what do you know about construction? The model we ordered has to be connected to the big one we got for downstairs.” Walters explained in an overly slow manner, as if he was talking to a child or a drunk person.

Raven smiled at him with fake sweetness. “I happen to have a degree in advanced engineering. Can we just modify it a little? Just let me take a look at the plans I’m sure-”

Walters cut her off before she could finish. “You can’t just modify this stuff _—_ the insurance won't cover the damages when it unavoidably blows up in your face…” He patted the plans of the reconstruction with visible annoyance. “Look, Ma’am, I don't like backseat drivers, you’re paying me to do a job here, if you think you can do it by yourself be my guest but if not, just take it from me, nobody is living here until December thirtieth. At least not without some serious camping equipment.”

Raven grumpily thanked the man and left. She was used to dealing with men who underestimated her. There weren't many girls in her engineering class at MIT and even the ones who were there were much older than her and tended to look down on her. Raven knew how to break expectations. Unfortunately in this case she really couldn't afford any scientific mishaps on the way and even if she did get the heating to work on its own, it could piss Walters off and it wasn’t like she could get a new contractor to work for her on Christmas. There it was; that stupid made up holiday, complicating her life once more. 

Later that afternoon she called everyone she knew in town and in surrounding areas, asking about their Christmas plans and asking if they’d be willing to let her stay. She got plenty of sincere apologies and a few misdirected conversations. Raven wanted to be angry but she understood, none of the people were close friends with her to begin with and she alienated a lot of them even further after the accident. 

That evening she sat down with Clarke and her fiance for dinner in a sour mood, only to be kicked down even more when Lexa innocently asked her if the flat was ready. Raven froze with the fork coming up to her lips. She could see the moment when Clarke kicked Lexa under the table. But she forced herself to reply anyway. 

“It probably won't be ready before the holidays, but don’t worry, I’ll get out of here before that, I’ll arrange somewhere to stay tomorrow.” Raven lied with a smirk and a wink to Lexa as if she was going to set up a holiday romance with an old flame. _Like that plan hasn't already failed three hours ago when you tried calling the one ex that you still have a contact for._ She mocked herself with an internal wince at the awkward memory of that call. 

Lexa nodded seriously. “If that fails you can stay here but I should warn you about my parents, they are-” 

“Assholes,” Clarke finished for Lexa, earning a _look_ from her fiance. 

“I was going to say demanding, Clarke.” 

“I’ll find something.” Raven promised. “Could we talk about something else?” As per her wish the topic shifted, but Raven found it difficult to focus on what was being said. Her leg started to hurt again. It wasn’t unusual for the pain to come at her more forcefully when she was stressed, but even knowing it wasn’t just a physical problem, she still couldn’t stop thinking about taking something for the pain to stop. She turned in early but sleep avoided her. She ended up having a long and sleepless night, only falling asleep around morning time. 

Raven got up around ten thirty and was surprised to find Lexa waiting for her. The woman was usually up and about since six am and leaving for work long before Raven came to get her first coffee fix of the day. 

“Here, Clarke got you muffins from the bakery around the corner.” Lexa said as she fixed her a cup of coffee. 

Raven’s suspicion was on full alert. “What’s going on Lex? Where’s Clarke?” 

“She had to run out to the gallery but she’ll be back soon.” Lexa seemed far too nervous, taping her fingers against her forearms as she looked at Raven. “Ehm I have an offer for you.”

“I’m flattered but as you are engaged to my best friend it would be a pretty shitty thing to do…” 

Lexa choked and Raven’s smirk grew. How could Clarke Griffin end up with someone so easy to embarrass? 

“No, that's not... Really not that kind of an offer. Not ever!” 

“Geez, I do have feelings you know.” Raven said in fake outrage and watched Lexa’s face heat up. She really was too easy.

“Uh. Okay let me start again. This is serious.” Lexa said and when Raven didn’t say anything she took a deep breath and continued. “Do you remember my best friend Anya?”

“I do.” _The heinous bitch._ “What about her?” Raven asked, already cautious _—_ she despised that woman. And she had a sneaking suspicion that Lexa wasn’t about to ask for her help burying Anya’s body.

“She has gotten herself into a bit of trouble.” Lexa carried on. “Her family is under the impression that she is dating someone and that she’s bringing them to meet the family for Christmas to spend the week with them.”

“And she’s not dating anyone?” Raven asked, feeling excitement rise in her chest; she would bring this up the next time she saw Anya. It would be fun to annoy the woman who usually presented herself so cool and collected and so above everyone else. 

“No, she isn't.” Lexa answered. “And before you ask, she won’t just tell her family. For one, it's all very complicated and also because she is as stubborn as a mule.” Lexa sighed, shaking her head slightly at her friend's stubbornness before continuing. “She seems to think that her best option is to bring someone with her to pretend to be her girlfriend for the week. But obviously it should be someone we already know and trust…” 

This time it was Raven’s turn to choak. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” She exclaimed once she found her words again. “You don’t mean me, right?” 

“Well you are kind of perfect for the role.” Lexa smiled and this time Raven could see that Lexa had a rough side to her as well. “We know and trust you, Clarke swears you can act, you already know Anya _—_ and most importantly: your schedule happens to be entirely free.”

Raven frowned. Lexa was putting it nicely. Her schedule wasn’t just free. She was growing desperate for a warm place to stay and this was a way to do so without losing face; what's more it was a way to do so while also getting Anya to owe her big time. This offer would solve a lot of her problems but something seemed off. “Does Anya even know you’re telling me this?” she voiced her suspicion. “There’s no way she wants me to pretend to be her girlfriend. She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you.” Lexa argued. Raven raised her brow questioningly. “Alright she’s not your biggest fan,” Lexa admitted. “But if this works out she’s going to love you, this thing is really important to her.”

Then, like with all of her big life decisions, Raven said to herself: _Fuck it._

“Alright how would this actually work?” 

  
  


~~~~~~~

The next day Raven found herself waiting in a coffee shop for her possible fake girlfriend to arrive. She was going back and forth on the idea of actually going through with it. What awaited her was without a doubt the most awkward week of her life. Pretending to be someone's girlfriend would be one thing, it could even be fun. But pretending to be Anya Aston’s girlfriend was pure insanity. 

Raven noticed the tall blonde woman as soon as she entered the coffee shop. She was an objectively gorgeous woman. Expensive black coat, pantsuit, perfect makeup, killer cheekbones and fluent, elegant movements. If someone decided to look up the term business woman on a dictionary they would come up with a stock image of her. It was really too bad that she was such a cold hearted, stuck up bitch. Raven had the displeasure of interacting with her exactly twice, regretting it each time. Anya didn't laugh at any jokes ever, she usually glared at Raven as if she couldn't believe she was being forced to spend time with her. Raven could sympathize there at least. Neither one of them were at fault, Clarke and Lexa were the ones to blame. Sure it was great that they fell in love and decided to move in together and get engaged but it would’ve been nice if they first checked in with their respective best friends to see if they were compatible. 

When Clarke and Lexa decided to get their best friends in the same room for the first time, the night came to be known as the _flying spaghetti night_. The next time Raven saw Anya it was at a party where plenty of other people were invited to run interference, still, somehow, they ended up arguing with each other but at least then Raven was so drunk she didn't feel the need to break anything. As Anya reached the table she questioned her decision to agree to the scheme for the sixtieth time. 

Anya had a perfectly polite smile on that perfectly beautiful face as she greeted her. “Hello Raven, I'm surprised you came.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Raven smirked and watched as the meaning of her words registered with Anya. 

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly. “This was a mistake.”

“Probably,” Raven agreed, which in turn made Anya's eyes target her with that intense predatory gaze again. Raven continued, while doing her best not to wither under the stare. “But the way I see it we don’t have many other options. I’d rather not be at Clarke and Lexa’s when the Woods part of the family arrives, so I have nowhere to go and, from what Lexa said, you are in a need of a plus one and don't want to disappoint your mother. ” 

Anya’s expression darkened. “Don't talk about my mother.”

“Gee fine, relax.” Raven raised her hands defensively as Anya continued to glare at her. Raven took a sip of her coffee, giving the other more space to calm down. Putting the cup down she picked up the small spoon to play around with in her hand before she addressed Anya again. “So what, am I wasting my time here?” 

“Why can't you stay at your own place for Christmas?” Anya asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Raven stared her down right back. Clarke and Lexa really didn't tell Anya, then.

“I'm in between places at the moment,” she shrugged. “Creative differences with appliances, you know how it is.” There it was that cold dead eyed stare of hers. Anya clearly didn't know _how it was_. Raven suppressed a shiver. Maybe she would be better off taking her chances sleeping in her car. It would be fine, perhaps a little cold, but fine. She would tell Clarke that her old college friend was letting her stay after all so she wouldn't feel guilty for not having a room for Raven. Although Lexa assured her that Anya’s family was very nice, Raven knew better than to believe someone who voluntarily picked Anya Aston as their best friend. The whole Aston family was bound to be absolutely terrifying.

“ _If_ we’re going to do this.” Anya said, emphasising the if. “I need you to take this seriously. Not be your usual flaky self.” 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Right, because you know me so well!” 

“I know enough and I’ll need you to take this seriously. We’ll need to come up with a good story and stick with it; no slip ups. And if we do this, I need you to swear to me that you will not break the news to my family under any circumstances.” 

Raven raised her brow. “You think I’ll show up there to eat dinner and then tell your parents it's all been lies, dine and dash _—_ is that it?” From the way Anya’s beautiful features froze she could tell that it was exactly what the blonde was thinking.

Anya’s deep brown eyes bore into her fiercely. “If you do something like that they will never find your body.” Raven wanted to laugh but there was such conviction in Anya’s expression that the words got caught in her throat, the image of Anya dragging her lifeless corpse into the woods to leave her in a shallow grave flashing before her eyes. 

“Yeah okay,” Raven raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. “I swear I won't tell them.”  
  


However Anya still wasn’t satisfied. “Under any circumstances?” she pressed on.

“Yeah sure,” Raven rolled her eyes again, what, did she need it in writing? “No matter what happens, I won't tell anyone that you’re not my girlfriend, at least not until January, I'm not signing up to be your fake girlfriend for the next two years or something.”

Anya nodded seriously. “I’ll tell them myself that we broke up, sometime in January. Don’t worry, this is a one time thing. But it's not up to you to break the news.”

“Okay, good.” As if Raven had any desire to be the one to break the news to the no doubt terrifying parents. Then something occurred to her. “Hey, what if you die?”

“What?”

“Like, god forbid right,” Raven rushed to explain “But you said in any circumstances… So what if you die before telling them. Will I then have to go to the funeral and act all heartbroken because I'm not allowed to tell them the truth?”

Anya frowned at Raven, shaking her head disapprovingly. Was the great Anya Aston finally put off balance? “You'd tell grieving parents at a funeral that their dead daughter lied to them?” Anya asked. “What are you a psychopath?”

Raven dropped the spoon she had been playing with. “You want me to lie to them at your funeral?” If she didn't know that Anya had no sense of humor she'd be convinced that the woman was joking. 

“Yes, obviously.” Anya replied, entirely serious. “You will tell them that I was the love of your life and that I couldn't be any happier right up till the end.”

“You’re insane.” 

“You’re the one who started talking about my funeral. I’m not going to die during these two months, this whole conversation is pointless.” Anya said in a patronizing tone as if Raven was the one being ridiculous. 

“I just wanted to be prepared.” Raven mumbled, opting to look at the table between them instead of at Anya. 

Then Anya's voice brought her attention back to the woman. “Do we have a deal then?” Anya still wanted to do it? The whole idea was dumb. She should tell Anya to fuck off and go. But then she would be right back where she started. Caught between having to give up her pride and be an inconvenience or risking death from exposure. 

“Yes,we got a deal.” _If I survive this week it will be a Christmas miracle._ Raven thought as she signed herself up for a week in a wolfs den.

  
  


~~~~~~~

Clarke jumped at Lexa, nearly toppling her fiance to the ground. “They’re actually doing it!”

“They are?” 

“It was your idea!” Clarke exclaimed.

Lexa shook her head. “I know but now I'm worried that it won't end well, remember that we want both of them at our wedding - alive.” 

Clarke waved her hand. “They’ll be fine; Raven doesn’t care about Christmas so she won't be sad about missing our insanity and if this works Anya will be super grateful to her and bam _—_ we’ll be able to throw a party without worrying that they will set our house on fire, again.”

“You might be expecting too much from this.” Lexa remarked, thinking of the hot temper their friends shared.

“Raven’s having a hard time, the change of scenery will do her good. Besides there will be free food, Raven can put up with anyone if she’s had enough cookies.” Clarke pointed out, remembering the delicious box of cookies Lexa had received from Anya's family last year. “If I didn't have prior engagements, I’d go be Anya's girlfriend myself for another box of those…” 

Lexa raised both eyebrows. “Oh, you would?”

“In a heartbeat.” Clarke said cheekily and a second later shrieked as Lexa toppled her on the couch.

  
  


~~~~~~~

One minute till seven in the morning on a Saturday. Raven cursed under her breath as she checked her phone for the time. An ungodly hour to be awake, much less to be going on a six hour drive with someone as annoying as Anya Aston. She spent the night at Clarke’s and Lexa’s place, having already parked her car with the rest of her earthly possessions in the garage she lovingly called ‘money sinker’. 

At seven am on the dot, her phone chimed.

**Satan’s CFO**

_I'm downstairs. Anya._

Raven groaned. No manners with that one.

With a duffle bag over her shoulder she grabbed her crutches.Normally she could get around with only her leg brace but with the icy streets and the long car ride ahead of her in mind, she opted for the crutches. Two years ago she would've been terrified of the idea of walking anywhere with them, embarrassed, uncomfortable with the looks they might give her. Now she didn't give a damn anymore. If Anya dared to say anything about them Raven would kick her ass, crutches or not. 

She still managed to almost fall when she struggled to push open the heavy front door to Clarke’s building. She sure as hell hoped Anya didn't see it. Where was she anyway? 

Then her gaze fell to the car parked across the street and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Midnight blue Dodge Challenger, beautiful car and the unmistakable blond head of the driver whipped in her direction. Why had no one told her Anya had a Challenger? Horrible personality or not Raven would’ve agreed to the trip much easier if she knew Anya had such a pretty baby. 

Before she could really take the beautiful car, or even actually walk up to it, Anya stepped out of it and headed towards her. Raven raised her brow. Did Anya change her mind and had her come downstairs just to tell her that she was uninvited? Perhaps she needed to come up and drop something off for Lexa… To her surprise the blond reached her and held out her hand. 

“What?”

“Give me your bag.” Anya said impatiently. “We need to get going.”

“I got it thanks.” Raven didn't need help, crutches or not. She expected Anya to argue, maybe even dare to say something about Raven’s leg but the other woman only shrugged. 

“Alright, should I go up for the rest of your things?”

“No, this is it.”

Anya frowned but didn't comment on this either; instead she walked ahead of Raven back to the car, only calling over her shoulder for Raven to get her duffle on the back seat because there was no room in the trunk. Bitch probably traveled with her whole closet. Hell, just her cosmetics likely took up half the space, Raven thought. As she was placing her bag on the backseat she noted two other black suitcases already there. How much clothes did she need? 

“This is still only for a week right?” She asked Anya when she got to the passengers' side, carefully maneuvering her crutches to the back seat so they wouldn't be in her way. 

“Yes.” was the only thing Anya said in reply. Raven sighed; it was going to be exceptionally long six hours. 

“We should stop for some coffee,” she suggested as Anya drove on to the main road, leaving Clarke and Lexa’s building behind. Anya wordlessly pointed to the cupholders between them where a large thermos sat. Raven sighed happily when she realized it was full of black coffee. It smelled strong and bitter, her mood instantly improving as she emptied the cover of the thermos’ turn cup. “Alright how about we stop for some breakfast? Or do you have pancakes hidden somewhere around here?” Raven looked around seriously, just to make sure. 

“We’re not stopping for the next two hours.” Anya replied, causing a deep frown to form on Raven’s face. 

“Come on, grumpy, I'm starving. Is this any way to treat your fake girlfriend?”

Anya wasn’t moved. “You should’ve had breakfast.” 

“But I didn't. And now I’m hungry so get us somewhere with food.”

“No. Next time, eat ahead.”

“Fine but I'm told that I'm not fun to be around when I'm hungry.”

“Oh, you must be starving all the time then.”

“What- oh! This is you trying to be funny!” 

“I'm merely making an observation.”

“Of course you are, grumpy.” Raven mumbled more to herself than to Anya and then added more loudly: “Seriously though, we should stop for breakfast."

Anya lasted a few more minutes before she broke down under Raven’s insistence and took them to a Starbucks drive-through. Raven got a blueberry scone, which Anya paid for without prompting and then proceeded to tell Raven to shut up and eat. Thanking her, Raven did just that. 

Anya was a lot more likable when she was too busy driving to glare at her and getting her food, Raven decided, as she finished her breakfast. Once the scone was gone Raven looked out the window, enjoying the humming of the muscled up engine for all of five minutes before it started to bore her. 

“So tell me about your family,” she prompted Anya. 

“What do you want to know?” Anya aked. Talking to her was like pulling teeth. 

“I don’t know, just things I should know about them as your girlfriend. You want this cover story to work right?” Raven asked. “Who do they expect me to be anyway? Am I like someone from your office? Uhh,do I have a law degree?”

Anya snorted. “I doubt it and no, I told them very little about her so you don't have to lie too much,” she explained. “We’ll just tell them we met through Lexa and have been dating for ten months.” 

Raven took in the information. She was a little disappointed that there wasn’t a cool persona for her to play. But it was unsurprising that someone as boring as Anya wouldn’t want to keep it dull. Then another thought popped into her head. “Are we in love?”

Anya flinched slightly, whether it was a surprise or disgust Raven couldn’t say, but it brought a smile back to her face. 

“We totally are in love!” Raven said excitedly. “But you’re too chicken to say it so I'm giving you your space.” Anya glared at her which gave her a sick sort of satisfaction. laughed. 

“Just don’t say anything crazy. No grand gestures.” Anya said, grumpily, after a moment of silently frowning. 

“Noted,” Raven agreed. “I'm not really into grand gestures either. Anyways, Lexa said that you have two brothers but she didn't warn me if there is a racist uncle I should worry about?”

“You think I have a racist uncle?” Anya looked at her pointedly.

“Most people do, I'm just checking.” 

“Just be polite to everyone and everyone will be polite to you.”

“Riiight.” Raven replied, unsure what to make of that. Then another question occurred to her. “Are we affectionate, like publicly?”

“No.” Then Anya pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Maybe hand holding, if it's appropriate.” 

“Wow, sounds very romantic.” Raven said sarcastically, honestly what did she expect from Ms robot lady.

Anya surprised her by asking a question of her own. “Do you have any allergies?”

“Um no. I can eat anything.” 

“Good.” Anya nodded seriously but didn't elaborate on why she asked. 

Raven shook her head. Anya sure was an odd one, hopefully she wasn’t asking so she could make Raven’s death look like an accident. 

Since Anya wasn’t being very talkative, Raven decided to find another way to entertain herself. “How ‘bout we get some music going, I have the perfect playlist for the road!” before Anya could protest she hit play on her phone. The car speakers came alive, sounding off Highway to Hell with even more force than Raven expected it to. Looking at it again, she realized that Anya seemed to have the audio system custom made. That was absolutely awesome and not something she expected Anya to have. Sadly, the music was shut off abruptly a second later as Anya shut the whole system off manually, while sparing a second from watching the road to give Raven an angry look.

“What’s wrong with you! You don't pull this kind of thing without warning, are you trying to get us both killed?” Anya snapped.

Raven bit her cheek, she didn't expect the music to be quite so loud. And it was a little embarrassing to admit but she also did not consider that someone like Anya could even get spooked, she had no reaction to things most of the time after all. 

She rushed to apologize. “Sorry, no sudden loud noises. Got it.” Anya only hummend in acknowledgement, after a moment Raven asked,“So can I turn the music back on now?”

“No, I have a headache.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Come on, a headache, really? If you don’t want to listen to my music you can just say so.What do fancy lawyers like you listen to anyway? Is it like, nothing but classical music sort of deal or do you goof off with some country? That’s it isn't it, you’re worried that I’ll mock your terrible music taste?”

“I’m not, I would just prefer silence.”

“Oh, come on, we’re finally getting somewhere! You can tell a lot about a person by their music taste, this is important information for our cover!”

Anya sighed and Raven knew she hit the right mark. 

“Fine. My CD’s are in the glove compartment. You can look through them, just don’t play anything right now.” Anya did look quite tired and Raven felt a small amount of compassion for the woman. 

“If you want to take a nap. I could take over the wheel,” she offered.

“No.”

Raven wasn’t surprised but the rejection annoyed her all the same. She didn't bother to argue, however, instead she went to snoop through Anya’s music collection. Because that's what it was - a collection. Anya didn’t only have a couple of solitary CDs, she had over fifty CD’s neatly packed in three compact CDcases. Most of them originals, simply taken out of prior boxes to save space, but some were obviously homemade mixes carrying neat handwritten titles with the songs written out around the disc. Even more shockingly; a majority of the titles were very familiar to Raven. Anya didn't just have good music, she seemed to have most of Raven’s favorites. Anya Aston liked rock? Could this be something to bond over? A heavy weight settled on her stomach. So what if the woman happened to have taste. She was still an arrogant bitch. 

Seized by a panic that she later wouldn’t be able to explain, Raven quickly flipped back through the case to find one disk she passed earlier. “Ah! I knew you listened to this crap!” she pulled out one of the hand written mixes, “Upbeat Violin music?” 

Anya shook her head, glancing at Raven with her usual emotionless expression. “You’ve seen enough, quit touching my things.” 

This time Raven was happy to comply, she shut the glove compartment with such urgency that one would think it was storing hazardous materials. They drove on in silence until it was interrupted by the chime of Raven’s phone. It glowed up with an incoming message from Clarke.

**Wanheda**

_U alive??_

Raven, grinned, typing: _for now, the vampire is grumpy though,_ she hit send. 

**Wanheda**

_B nice_

The journey went by surprisingly quickly after that. Mostly because Raven fell asleep for three hours. Anya’s family apparently always spent Christmas at a house in the middle of nowhere. Getting there involved driving past snow covered land and turning on to countless little side roads which turned out to be quite fascinating to Raven. She was an inner city kid, growing up in a concrete jungle and then moving on to college, all the time in classrooms, labs. And when it was time for a vacation they went somewhere with beaches and plenty of drinks. Seeing those wide planes turning to forests, with silhouettes of mountains, felt awfully overwhelming to her, now. It reminded her of cheesy winter postcards Abby Griffin always sent Clarke. They even drove past a family of deer and Raven stared back in awe. “There were deer over there.” She told Anya, hitting her shoulder lightly in her excitement.  
  


“Yes.” Anya confirmed as if she didn't see what the big deal was. “Stop that.”

Raven looked forward again, retreating her hands. “I've only seen those in movies and stuff before,” she mumbled but Anya didn't reply. “You should really loosen up, grumpy. Look how pretty all this is!” 

“It is nice.” Anya agreed after a moment and smiled. It wasn't a big smile, more of a pleased curl in the corners of her lips. a genuine sign of emotion. Raven found it fascinating. A few hours ago she would have sworn Anya was incapable of something like that. She decided not to comment on it, only turning back to watch the landscape smiling for herself as well. 

They reached the house late in the afternoon, after driving past a charming little town, where Raven kind of wanted to stop at and look around but Anya grumbled that they were already late because of all the unscheduled stops. Raven rolled her eyes at her. “Some of us need snacks and coffee breaks!” 

When they finally did reach the house, Raven froze in her seat. 

Lexa told her that Anya’s family celebrated Christmas in a cabin in the woods. Apparently that was a fucking understatement, the place looked like a mansion of stone and wood, luxiourus but also oddly in harmony with the surrounding forest. This was the stuff from movies, not a place people actually lived in. Raven blinked at the structure owlishly. She knew Anya had money, it was obvious in the way she dressed and acted, but now it was clear that she was _from money_. All this time worrying about what the Astons were like, Raven not once worried that they’d disapprove of Raven as the potential girlfriend. Now she was terrified. They’ll take one look at her with her cheap clothes and secondhand crutches and will think that Anya has gone mad. 

Anya, oblivious to what was going on in Raven’s mind, parked the car in a low garage across the small stone courtyard from the house. “Reyes, we’re here,” she said when she shut the engine and opened her door but Raven still hadn't moved. 

“Yeah I can see that.” _Did you bring me here to piss off your parents?_ She wanted to ask, but couldn't bring herself. Lexa insisted that doing this would be a favor for Anya, that Anya didn't want to disappoint her family and everyone would be thrilled if she came with Raven. But now Raven realized that it couldn't possibly have been true. Why would Lexa do this to her and was Clarke in on it? Did they just want to get rid of her for Christmas so they made up a story that would be good for her ego?

“Come along, we’ll get the bags later.” Anya said, offering her hand to help Raven out of the car. The walk across the courtyard was the longest in Raven’s life; she felt like she was nearing her own execution with every step. 

Before they could even reach the front door, it flew open, revealing a smiling older woman with dark black hair and olive skin. “My baby’s home!” the woman cried and opened her arms as she practically threw herself at Anya.

Raven expected Anya to freeze at the sudden affection but, surprisingly, the blonde reciprocated the hug, squeezing the shorter woman tightly for a moment and then kissing her cheek and pulling away. “Hi maa.” Anya said, smiling more brightly than Raven believed her capable of, she turned to Raven. “This is Raven, my..” she didn't even finish the phrase when the woman, Anya’s mom most likely, threw her hands around Raven as well, hugging her so forcefully that Raven nearly lost her balance. “My girlfriend.” Anya finished calmly while the woman crushed Raven in that unexpected hug.

“Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you! Anya has been very secretive about you! Welcome to the Trikru house, dear.”

“Raven, this is Ihina, my mother.” Anya finished the introduction as if her mom didn't just almost break Raven’s ribs in a single hug. 

  
“It's nice to meet you I...” Raven started but was cut off as a very tall man ran out of the house, yelling “Anya!” and without wasting any time he seized Anya, spinning her around the porch with obvious glee. Even more unbelievably Anya didn't stab him nor did she protest against such undignified treatment, she laughed, outloud, like humans did. Raven felt her jaw drop. 

When she touched the ground Anya motioned to Raven, a smile still on her lips. “Phil this is Raven, Raven - my brother Phil.” Raven didnt even finish shaking the man’s hand before more people came spilling out of the house.

“Aunt Anya!!” A little girl yelled as she ran out to join them, followed closely by another woman who was carrying a younger child in her arms. Everyone was smiling and laughing, Anya was hugging people and introducing Raven in between, which was always followed by the person hugging Raven or at least smiling brightly at her. Raven was now certain that this was some kind of prank. Anya Aston didn't smile or hug people. 

Anya’s mother was quick to rush them all inside, talking about how they would surely catch their death out there and how they should go talk properly with some tea. The group moved back into the house, giving Anya the opportunity to get back to Raven’s side. “Why are you making this face?” Anya whispered to her angrily as they followed the others into a beautiful spacious living room, which was dominated by large, plush looking couches that had been arranged in its center.

Raven realized that her shock must’ve been quite obvious and quickly schooled her expression. “Is this actually your family?” She then whispered to Anya through a forced smile, unable to keep her doubt to herself. Anya looked at her as if she had gone mad. Maybe she had, it would explain a lot, actually.

“Yes, this is my family, Raven.” Anya leaned in closer, nearly touching her perfect nose with Raven’s. “Be nice to them or I will make you regret you ever being born,” she whispered, her smile going back to that serious predatory grimace. Raven sighed in relief, at least, deep down, Anya was still that same grumpy bitch as always. 

“Yes, dear!” she replied with a more sincere grin. Anya frowned but didn't say anything else, only directing them to one of the couches so they could join the rest of the family. Raven followed, trying her best to act as if everything was perfectly normal, while her mind raced to make sense of what she just witnessed. 

Something strange was going on with Anya and her family. But at least they all seemed happy to see Raven, so far. And even more mysteriously; Anya somehow seemed to be human around them. Raven vowed to herself that she would solve this mystery before the week was done. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this story is amazing. Huge thank you to everyone who has commented, you people rock!

Raven’s head was spinning. Entering the Astons mansion (Lexa describing it as a cabin was an understatement of the century) was like stepping into the twilight zone. She expected the Astons to be drones, like Anya: a stoic bunch that would not understand humor but whom she could have fun trying to poke in hopes of getting a rise out of them. So when they arrived and l she was introduced to Anya’s parents, older brother and his wife and kids and the family dog who were all insanely good looking, much like their hellish offspring, she was ready for them to ignore her existence at best and judge her at worst.

To her shock, they all wore bright smiles and seemed genuinely interested in making Raven comfortable. They were only ten minutes into the visit and Raven was already offered more snacks than her own mother made her in her entire life. It made no sense. Why would these beautiful, rich people care at all about making her comfortable? It was baffling and Raven would admit that she probably didn't make the best first impression on them as she mostly laughed awkwardly and hid behind Anya hoping that she would do most of the talking. Which was ridiculous because Anya seemed more of the silent brooding type, although in this twilight zone Anya smiled and hugged people so Raven thought it was only fair to let her do the talking. 

Another, possibly even more disturbing, element of the experience was the loud presence of Christmas in the house. One wouldn’t be able to throw a rock without hitting some sort of decoration. There were fairy lights hanging outside of the large windows, nearly every available surface had a pot with one of those red star like flowers that people seemed to only like during christmas and where a whole pot couldn't be placed there were garlands. As a kid Raven would fantasize about having their home decorated like this, in a picture perfect manner. But now it felt like someone pushed her on a set of some over-the-top Christmas movie. 

The relief she felt when they were shown to their room was indescribable. She didn't even mind that Anya wouldn't let her bring her own bag in, instead leaving her to wait in the long corridor while her brothers helped carry the luggage. Apparently the Aston’s were big on hospitality. 

However her relief ended when she entered the room that was to be there for the week. She shouldn’t have been surprised that it was also decorated with a couple of the dumb red flowers and red and gold oranments hanged from the ceiling. But the real kicker came when she noticed the single bed with creamy white sheets and several decorative pillows. How could she be a certified genius engineer but not realize that fake dating someone would mean that they would get a room with only one bed? 

“There's only one bed.” She told Anya as soon as the tall woman closed the door shut. 

Anya looked from the bed to Raven. “Yes, what is your point?”

“Where am I going to sleep?” 

“On the bed?” 

“And where are you going to sleep?”

“On the bed?”

“As in the same bed?”

Anya rolled her eyes. “No the imaginary bed right over there. Yes on the same bed. What did you expect?”

“I-” Raven broke off. What did she expect? “I didn’t expect you to want to share a bed with me, aren’t you worried that you’ll catch my cooties?” She would expect someone like Anya to be above sharing a bed with her.

Anya rolled her eyes. “I’m not happy about it but it's a big bed, we’ll be fine. Though, if you want your own bed I can get an air mattress or just take the floor. The plush carpet by the fireplace is not a bad place to sleep actually.”

“I _so_ don't want to know how you know that!”

“My brother and I would sleep there when we pretended to camp, don’t be gross.” Anya replied coldly, making Raven almost feel bad for her insinuation. 

“I'm going to go shower.” Anya disappeared into the attached bathroom before Raven could find her words. 

~~~~~~~

"Clarke, honey, smack Lexa for me will you?"

“I’ll be happy to do it for me but doing it for you might ruin the mood.” 

“Eww gross, I didn't know you were into that. And I really didn’t want to know.”

She could hear Clarke’s chuckle come through the speakers. Sometimes Clarke was a terrible friend. 

“Well you brought it up so there you go… So what's wrong?” Clarke asked once she got a hold of herself. “Are you not getting along with the family?”

Raven sighed, “I guess I am… They are being nice. Like really nice. It's weird actually. Did Anya bring me here for some kind of ritual sacrifice? Because that would explain a lot! We are in the middle of woods so I can actually see this turning into a horror movie really quickly!”

“Just so I’m understanding this correctly; you’re upset because everyone is being hospitable to you and the house nice?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “It's not just nice, Clarke. It’s a fucking mansion! Which is another thing; how loaded are these people? I mean I get that Anya is like a rich lawyer and all but her family is like scrooge mcduck rich right?”

“I don't know, Raven. But Lexa’s met her in some fancy private school so it would make sense.” 

“Rich bitches.” Raven muttered. 

“Hey, I happen to love that rich bitch.”

_And that's why I’m in this mess._ Raven wanted to say but bit her tongue. She knew that wouldn't be fair. Clarke deserved to be happy and Raven was happy for her. She should make that her mantra for dealing with Anya. 

“I know Clarke. So how are things at your end?”

~~~~~~~

“We need to talk,” she barked at Anya as soon as she reentered the room.

“About what?”

“About your family and about us!”

“Alright. What do you want to talk about?”

“Your family... They all seem really nice.”

“They are.” Anya’s words made Raven squint her eyes, searching for dishonesty in the other’s face but finding none, she sighed. Had Anya said that her family was in fact full of horrible, judgemental people who loved to play mind games she’d be much happier. At least then she would know that she was justified in lying to them and taking advantage of their hospitality.

“Then why are you- why are we lying to them? This whole thing makes less and less sense to me the more I think about it and trust me I’ve been thinking about this a lot.” Raven stressed the last word. Her mind was running in circles trying to make sense of it and it kept coming up short. 

“You don’t need to know why. You have a nice place to spend Christmas, as per our agreement.” Raven opened her mouth to argue but was rudely interrupted by Anya adding: “I didn't see you saying anything about why you’re homeless. So I don’t need to explain myself to you!”

“First of all I’m not homeless! I have a home — it's just not livable at the moment! And there’s a big difference: Your mother keeps feeding me, what is that if not an interrogation technique! If your family is going to try this hard to break me you should warn me!” 

“Break you, with food?”

“Homemade Christmas cookies Anya! They are even better than Lexa promised!”

Anya gave her that patronizing look that always made Raven want to tear her to pieces. “You are a child.”

“Maybe so but you’re still avoiding the problem.” Raven snarked at her. “I don’t know enough about you or them to make it through dinner! We need a battle plan for this Aston!”

It was Anya’s turn to sigh and sit next to her on the bed. “Fine, what are you thinking?”

~~~~~~~

Walking into the dining room side by side with Anya was surprisingly comforting. They were holding hands — a pre-agreed upon aspect, designed to sell their story easier. Raven felt more at ease since she exchanged her crutches for the leg brace. It made her feel less vulnerable when she could blend in with everyone else. Every move they made was planned. Starting with when they re-entered the living room and Anya introduced Raven to the rest of the family who came over while they were freshening up and would be joining them for dinner. 

“Raven this is my aunt Martha and uncle Francis.” 

Even without Anya briefing her earlier on who else was joining them Raven would’ve been able to pick out the resemblance between the aunt and Anya’s father. They both very obviously belonged to the tall and blonde part of the family, just like Anya and her older brother Phil. 

“Nice to meet you both.” Raven smiled and was relieved when they both settled for shaking hands instead of hugging her like Anya’s other relatives so far insisted on doing. 

Once they exchanged the usual pleasantries, Martha quashed how great it was to finally meet Anya’s girlfriend. Raven couldn't resist shooting Anya a _look_. Why did Anya feel the need to lie to her family when they were so nice? 

“Oh yes, same. I just couldn't wait to finally meet Anie’s family!” Anya’s grip on her hand tightened, making Raven regret suggesting the hand holding. Of course Anya would find a way to use something as innocent as holding hands as a weapon!

The uncle Francis raised a brow, probably startled by the nickname, but Martha seemed to miss it entirely because she only sighed, nodding her head. “It's a shame our kids can’t be here tonight but you’ll get to meet them on the twenty fourth and of course at the Christmas dinner.”

“Yes, of course. You have two daughters right?” Raven asked, returning to the plan quickly before Anya could crush the bones in her vice tight grip. Where did that woman get a grip like that?

The conversation carried on. Raven was now armed with enough information to shoot her own questions asking about Martha's career as a judge and the ranch they were living on now because uncle Francis was fond of horses and decided that moving to a ranch was the best way to deal with his midlife crisis. Raven actually laughed when Anya said that. Who knew Anya could be funny?

Before she knew it they were sitting down for dinner at a ridiculously long table that somehow was nearly filled. Raven let Anya guide her to their seats and sat down with confidence. She knew who to ask what and what questions they were most likely to ask her. Anya had actually been very helpful. Although Raven suspected it was more in sake of protecting her lie than for Raven’s sake. Her confidence thinned as she looked at the long table, her empty plate and the chaotic plate handling and moving that was going on. There was a process to the chaos, she could tell but understanding it was a different issue, it seemed to be some kind of bargain system depending on the person's proximity to the served dish. Not wanting to be in anyone's way, she decided to just wait for everyone else to fill their plates and then try to grab something when she noticed her plate was already taken from her by Anya. 

  
  


“Do you want green beans?” Anya turned to her while filing her plate with baked yams and something wrapped in bacon.

“Um sure.” Raven said, fighting her surprise that Anya was taking care of her plate before her own. Only when the plate was set before her did she realize that eating anything green was against her usual dietary choices. 

As if reading her mind Anya smirked at her. “You’ve been eating nothing but sweet things all day, some vegetables won't kill you.”

Raven rolled her eyes, but decided not to comment. Anya’s condensation could be read as a girlfriend being genuinely caring about her partner's diet but all the replies she could think of would paint their pretend relationship in a less sweet light. 

For a while the dinner conversation went as planned until Anya’s mother addressed Raven with a question neither she nor Anya predicted, even though they probably should’ve. 

“Raven,” Anya’s mother, Ihina, started innocently, bringing the attention of everyone on their end of the table to himself and Raven. “I hope that your family doesn't mind that we stole you for Christmas. I didn't even think about that when I insisted that Anya brings you.”

“Oh don't worry about that, they don't care.” Raven replied without thinking. 

Her answer brought silence to the table. “Do you not get along with your parents?” Henry, Anya’s father, asked, not unkindly. 

Raven shrugged. “Mother’s dead and uh I have not seen my father since I was four, so I assume.” The silence in the room was palpable. Only then did Raven realize that she probably should’ve found a different way to say that. 

“I’m so sorry, Raven we had no idea.” Ihina said, looking between Raven and Anya, her expression pure mortification. 

“It's okay!” Raven rushed to say. “She’s been dead for years, and it's not like she was ever a mother of the year.” Raven could slap herself. This was certainly not a dinner conversation topic. “ I mean… She was a serious alcoholic so it wasn't surprising. I’m not making this better…” Raven mumbled, cursing herself inwardly. “Sorry. I prefer not to talk about this, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, I'm really sorry for bringing this up I had no idea.” Ihina said, giving her daughter _a look._

“See Anya this is what happens when you hide everything about the person you are dating.” Kiran, Anya’s younger brother and the only one of the three siblings who had their mothers dark hair, said to break the silence.

Anya's older brother Phil piled on. "You’d think she’d mention something when she calls her every week.”

Raven raised her brow; Anya Aston the ‘stone cold bitch’ called her mother once a week?

“I’m sorry, I should’ve said something.” Anya agreed, while her eyes remained glued to Raven. She looked so sincerely sorry, Raven could almost believe it. Truly Anya should've been an actress. Although some part of Raven wondered, if the apology had been meant to her as well. Raven never told her about her family situation and Clarke likely did not give out any details either. 

“It's honestly fine.” Raven insisted. “I didn't mean to bring you all down.”

“Oh you aren't bringing us down, Dear. We are happy to have you here. I think it's time for dessert, who wants pudding?

The awkwardness was seemingly forgotten as the topic shifted back to lighter subjects. Or at least until the next question that came Raven’s way. This time from Anya’s father. “So Raven I hear that you are a bartender what is that like?” Henry asked her and Raven nearly choked on the generous spoonful of pudding. 

“A bartender. Right, that was just a part time job I quit recently.” Actually Raven quit almost six months ago. “I’m in the process of buying my own auto repair shop. The grand opening should be during the first week of January.”

“Oh, so you and Anya bonded over cars?” Phil asked victoriously as if a great mystery had been cracked. 

Raven glanced at Anya. She wasn’t sure if the blonde even liked cars. 

“Yes, it was the first thing we found we had in common when Lexa and Clarke introduced us.” That might actually be true. Raven though, and with an idea in mind she added. “Second one was music; her music collection is impressive.” She tried to give Anya her best loving look but her attempt back fired because the twitch of surprise on Anya’s face made her want to laugh. In an attempt to cover that she reached for her glass to hide behind. 

Once she regained herself Raven noticed that Anya’s mother was smiling at them with such honest happiness Raven had to fight the urge to run or confess. “Awh. I’m so happy you found each other.” Ihina said while reaching for her husband's hand. 

“After the unpleasantness with Kirsten-” The older woman started, but was interrupted by Anya standing up abruptly.

“I need to go call one of my editors. I Completely forgot, I promised to check in with her this afternoon.” Anya left the table with a barely audible whispered sorry.

That was odd. Who was Kirsten? An ex-girlfriend? And was Raven supposed to follow after her? Probably not. But she also didn't feel comfortable sitting alone with Anya’s family.

“We are proud of how hard our daughter works.” Henry told Raven, who struggled to find a response so she just nodded and asked about the type of wine they were serveng, even though all wines tasted the same to her. 

Anya returned in a few minutes, rejoining the table quietly. 

“Is your book emergency sorted?” Kieran asked with a teasing smirk. 

Ihina wasted no time to chide her son. “Don’t tease your sister.”

But all Raven could was stare between them. _Book emergency?_

Raven wrecked her brain, Anya’s older brother was a lawyer and the younger one was starting his residency as a future doctor. And she always thought that Anya was some kind of a lawyer but never thought to actually ask her to confirm it and now she was utterly lost. Of course she couldn’t reveal that she had no idea what her girlfriend did for a living.

Fortunately the dinner was almost over and neither Raven nor Anya said a word for the rest of the meal. Less fortunately it turned out that there was a program after dinner. 

“Watching a Christmas movie with everyone is my favorite part of Christmas.” Ihina gushed as she and Anya loaded the dishwasher. Raven offered to help but was denied so she just stood in the kitchen watching other people clean up. It wasn't that bad. 

“Sure that sounds great.” At least watching a movie didn’t require any talking, Raven could handle that. Still she would have an easier time sitting down doing nothing if she didn't have so many questions on her mind. Once the clean up was mostly done she pulled Anya aside into the hallway. “Can we talk for a second?”

Anya nodded and then walked a few steps farther and then practically shoved Raven into a walk-in utility closet, closing the door behind them and lighting the light switch quickly. Apparently Raven wasn’t the only one who wanted to talk. 

“What do you do for a living?” Raven asked at the same time as Anya went: “Why didn't you tell me your parents were dead?”

A moment of tense silence passed between them and then Raven began to laugh hysterically.

“What’s so funny?” Anya asked, her irritation clear. 

“This is a disaster. We are a disaster!” Raven choked out in between laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Anya insisted, but corners of her lips twitched up as she said that. Raven was too busy wheezing for air to comment on it. 

“I told Lexa this wouldn’t work.” Anya sighed quietly. “I can drive you to a hotel tomorrow and pay for you to stay there for the week and tell my family you have an emergency at work. We can drive back together as planned.”

Raven’s glee vanished. “Why are you offering me that? I didn't screw up that badly did I?”

“You what? No, I-, you’re doing… your best. Which is honestly better than what I expected you to be capable of.”

“Oh gee thanks.”

Anya held up her hand between them in a defensive gesture. “I should’ve asked about your family earlier and then I left you at the table, it was rude. You tried to make a battle plan and I failed you.”

If there was something Raven didn’t expect from Anya Aston it was jumping to feeling guilty for things she didn't even mean to happen. 

“I’m sorry Raven.”

“Oh bullshit.” Raven snaped.

Anya groweled. “Excuse me?”

“I was promised a week of being fed cookies and delicious homemade meals. Don’t think you’re getting rid of me just because one dinner didn't go as planned. Besides, wouldn't me leaving early disappoint the family? I thought the whole point was keeping everyone happy at Christmas.”

Anya considered her words and then gave her a curt nodd. “Yes. Fine stay if you want.”

“Wait, don't turn this around I’m doing you the favor here!”

Anya smirked, “Sure you are.”

Raven wasn’t sure whether she wanted to shove her or kiss her. Wait why would she want to kiss her? She shouldn't want that.

“Alright is there something else we should discuss while we’re here?” Anya asked quietly as if she wasn’t feeling the rising tension between them. _Maybe she doesn't feel it, maybe it's just me_. Raven thought, cursing herself. Being attracted to that - actually kind of sweet in the ‘she could kill you in a second if she changed her mind kind of way - gorgeous woman was the last thing she needed right now. 

“No. Yes hold up. Just so we’re clear. Are you a lawyer?”

Anya’s face scrunched up. “No, why would you think I was a lawyer?”

“I don’t know. Clarke once said you were a lawyer or something, and I mean you totally look like a lawyer.” Raven defended herself. “You didn't know what I do either, so shut up. I mean a bartender, really?”

It was Anya’s turn to start laughing. It started with a shake off her shoulders and carried on into a full blown laugh. Seeing it flabbergasted Raven; not only was the most serious person she ever met giggling like a school girl but also it was strangely uplifting to see. Raven mentaly slapped herself, she had to stop thinking like that about Anya right away, before it became a problem. Her throat was suddenly very dry. 

Finally Anya managed to pull herself together and ask with a cheeky smile plastered on that beautiful face. “What does a lawyer look like?”

Really hot and official at the same time. “I don’t know, shut up.” Raven mumbled before adding more loudly. “If you're not a lawyer then what do you do?”

“I’m the head of a small publishing company, Trikru Publishing. We’re still growing so we don’t have anywhere near the staff of a big publishing house and I’m responsible for everything that happens so that’s why I’m on the phone so much.”

“Oh.” Raven struggled to erase the image of Anya as a lawyer from her head. “Wait so why did your brother say you were in the arts?”

“Writing is an art form. But he mainly says that to mock me for being the free spirit of the family.”

Now that had to be a prank. “How are you the free spirit of the family?” 

“Isn't it obvious?” 

“No, it really isn't.”

“My brother and his wife are both lawyers, my younger brother is a doctor, my aunt is a judge and both my parents are retired and dedicating themselves to philanthropy… And I’m the one who just wants to read books all day without getting a real job.”

“Don’t you run the whole company?”

“I do and it is work but it's not _a meaningful_ job.”

“Oh wow. That sucks, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need your pity. I love my job.”

“I wasn’t pitying you,” Raven snapped back at her, rolling her eyes. “God you’re annoying!”

“Says the person who wouldn't accept my apology?”

They were standing very close together and Raven’s eyes involuntarily flickered to Anya’s lips. Looking back up to her eyes she was met with widened pupils and for a moment raven was sure they were about to make out. Suddenly someone opened the door to the closet. 

“Anya?” came a surprised gasp from Jia, Anya's sister in law. 

Raven made an surprised attempt to jump away from Anya, feeling caught in doing something she had no business doing, forgetting for a moment how small the space they were in and she was immediately rewarded for the action with jotl of blunt pain, as she hit her head on a shelf behind her.

“Damn it.” Raven cursed, feeling her whole head pulse with pain for a moment. 

“Raven are you okay?” Anya asked, looking torn between being concerned and bursting into another laughing fit. 

“Peachy.” Raven sighed, rubbing her head. 

Jia was still staring at them with a shocked expression. “Oh I'm so sorry I just wanted to get the mop… Rosie spilled her juice. I didn't think there would be anyone in the closet.”

“Oh it's fine I’ve been out of the closet since my college years.” Raven said quickly, earning odd looks from both women. “Sorry obviously we're in the closet just now. But we're not _in the closet_ so to speak since we’re dating and all, we’re in a loving committed relationship!” 

Anya took her hand in a silent gesture for her to stop speaking. “It’s nothing I was just... showing Raven. Where we keep… the vacuum.”

Anya finished, looking just as disappointed with the excuse as everyone else in the closet.

Raven chuckled, stage whispering to the blond “Totally saved it, Babe.” With confidence she did not feel Raven threw her hand around Anya’s waist. “Sorry about this Jia, we wanted a minute alone.”

Jia laughed, beaming at them both. “It's fine, I remember what Phil and I were like in our first year together. But we are about to start on the movie so if you two can keep your hands to yourself for that long you should hurry.”

~~~~~~~

The mansion had a basement with a cozy movie room, why was Raven even surprised? _Cabin in the woods_ , yeah right, freaking Lexa and her understatements. Raven and Anya joined the rest of the family to watch a Christmas movie, which was apparently an important Aston family tradition. It really was a small movie theater, the only difference being that they had plush couches on different levels instead of separate seats. It could eysily fit a lot more people so the family broke off in couples to sit on different leavels. Raven followed Anya to the a spot in the middle level. Wondering where did the seating arrengenment come from. 

Seeing as they were dating Raven and Anya were given only one blanket. It didn't faze Anya in the least, however, she simply scooted closer to Raven and threw a blanket over them both as if it was perfectly normal. Which of course she did they were supposed to be acting like a real couple.

“What are we watching?” Raven asked, trying her best not to think about the way their close proximity allowed her to smell Anya’s body lotion.

“The Grinch!” Anya’s niece squealed.

“Rosie picked tonight.” Ihina noted from her seat one step below them, "you don’t have to stay of course.”

“Oh no, the Grinch sounds like my kind of guy!” Raven assured the little girl.”

Anya’s father showed up with popcorn and candy canes a minute later, distributing the snacks before the movie was played.

The experience was more fun than Raven expected it to be. Mainly because little Rosie had the most hilarious comment for every scene and after the third time Raven responded to them the little girl switched seats so she could sit between Anya and her and chat through the movie. Raven, who was never one to sit quietly while watching a movie, welcomed the distraction. Nearly two hours and four candy canes later it was finally time to go to bed. Raven was surprised at how exhausted she was. She tended to stay up into the early morning hours but the afternoon with the Astons had exhausted her beyond belief. 

Going to bed with Anya — now there was a sentence Raven never thought she’d say — had been strangely comfortable. Maybe it was the fact that this Anya was very far from the cold hearted bitch Raven knew and despised, the person she was around her family was less guarded, very polite and attentive. Rave could see herself really liking that version, maybe too much. Could that be the real Anya?

What irritated her was that when they were alone Anya’s walls went back up and Anya’s signature frown made a reappearance. 

“Aw do your pajamas have bears on them?” Raven squealed when she returned from her shower and seen Anya in lightblue flannel pijamas with tiny polar bears. “I have to take a picture of this!” Raven fumbled for her phone.

“No you don’t!” Anya growled.

“Yes. I really do.” Raven was already lifting up the phone. “Say cheese!” 

A pillow that came flying in her direction ruined the picture. “Ow, come on! Noone will believe me if I don’t have a picture!”

“Put the phone down right now!”

Anya launched for her. Raven’s attempt to hoppe out of her reach was quickly foiled when Anya managed to grab one of her wrists. To keep her from the phone Raven quickly held out the device to keep it as far from Anya as possible. 

“Why wear something this adorable if you don’t want your friends to see it?” Raven laughed as she struggled with Anya for the phone. 

“They were a gift and I keep them here for sleep.” Anya answered and suddenly stopped trying to take the device out or Raven’s hands. “Take the picture,” she challenged, changing her tone completely.

Raven didn’t like the spark in her eye. “Seriously?” she asked sensing the obvious trap.

“Sure, go ahead. Just remember that you’ll be sleeping in the same room as me for the rest of the week. If you’ll be comfortable falling asleep knowing that revenge is coming then go ahead.”

Raven’s smile dimmed. That was a good point.

They measured each other for what felt like an eternity. Raven was tempted to take the picture and roll the dice on whatever Anya would do as pay back. Then again the week would be long and Anya had the advantage of home ground…. 

“Okay. No messing with each other this week.” 

But if she happened to snap a picture of Anya later, when she wasn't looking, it would be perfectly fine to send it to everyone once the week was over. Raven thought with immature glee. 

Suspicion glimmered in Anya’s eyes as they went over her face. 

“I suggest you don’t test me.” Anya warned. Raven sensed certain glee behind the threat; Anya would enjoy whatever revenge plot she was thinking up. She probably should be afraid but actually gave her a thrill. Unsurprising, considering her lack of self preservation sense. 

Under the fragile truce they slipped into bed. 

“Good night Grumpy.” Raven said when Anya turned off the lights and darkness enveloped them, with only the dull light from the fireplace dancing on the walls in a strangely calming rhythm. She got no answer. Rolling her eyes Raven turned her back on Anya, clearly her sense of humor was still lacking.

Despite her exhaustion Raven had trouble falling asleep. She was lying there for over an hour listening to the cracking fire and Anya’s soft snoring before she finally fell into an uneasy sleep. She dreamt about living in a small town obsessed with Christmas. She was the only one who didn't understand what the fuss was about but somehow she needed to get a present for Anya. Clarke accompanied her through crowded stores but no matter where she went she couldn't figure out what to get that tall freakishly beautiful woman. 

Raven woke up in the middle of the night with a startled realization. She was supposed to be Anya’s girlfriend this Christmas and she didn’t have anything for her or her family! What were the odds that the Christmas obsessed Aston’s didn’t hold some kind of gift exchange? Raven didn't like her chances. Realizing her predicament she let a groan escape her, earning herself a muffled _shut up_ from Anya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you have a very happy Christmas!
> 
> (And please remember that comments are the best Christmas gifts ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for part one; thank you so much for reading the story and do feel free to leave kudos and/or comments on the way out if you liked it!
> 
> PS: Some of you might've noticed that although I summarized this story in Anya's perspective the first chapter is all Raven POV. I thought that it would be a fun thing to do (thinking of the summary as a bonus scene in a way). With the idea to give more of Anya's side in the future chapters. However, if anyone is upset by my "teasing" a scene that is not actually in the final cut of this chapter, please let me know so I can steer clear of this approach in the future.


End file.
